


Complications

by sanbika



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: Life in the real world has always been more complicated than life in the Digital World. Growing up isn't easy and we want to hide our problems away from the world, but despite pain, love, and change, we can always rely on our friends, even when we are asking far too much of them."You're mine, Daisuke. You will do anything I say to spare your worthless friends. Remember?"





	1. My Dear Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This three-part story is canon-compliant; all characters are going to be in the roles given to them by the epilogue. In this chapter, Miyako is 18, and Ken and Daisuke are 17. I am taking some liberties with other characters not mentioned in the epilogue, which will be important to the plot. Please read and review! I desperately need feedback to improve my writing since I don’t currently have a beta. 
> 
> Recommended tracks: Cocco – My Dear Pig; Asian Kung Fu Generation – ブラックアウト (Black Out); Cornelius – Tone Twilight Zone

Inoue Miyako ran as fast as she could in the post-school crush of people to get to cram schools, clubs, tutors, work, and home. Her best friend wasn’t a particularly patient guy but he never minded if she was late to their regular venting session.

Her hurry and somewhat scandalous skirt-flaring sprint was due to her own giddiness and elation. It had finally happened! The thing….. the thing she had wanted since forever… had finally happened! She crashed through a huddle of girls with tennis skirts and sneakers, running blindly. “Hey! Inoue-kun, watch out!”

She made it to a quiet hallway and slipped out the door into an empty courtyard. The sun was low in the cornflower sky, making a hazy glow and giving the puffy clouds a golden tinge to their edges. Strange weather for March but the glow and the warmth perfectly matched the way she felt. If it weren’t for those pesky laws of gravity, she would surely float away into that glorious sky.

“Miyako-chan! I knew your head was full of air but I didn’t know you had to refill it every single day! It explains so much about you!”

Miyako closed her eyes and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips before whirling with a joyful and predatory smile, “Daisuke, if I weren’t so completely and totally at peace with the world, I would demolish you.”

She positively skipped over to her friend and dropped to her heels, adopting the gangster pose he insisted they use for these meetings. She threw an arm around him for a fervent hug, a rare occurrence, and stole his cigarette from him at the same time. He returned the hug, giving her questioning look before digging through his pockets to retrieve another cigarette.

“I swear, you are the most obvious person in the whole world,” she grumped, “this whole gang pretense with me is just an excuse to get in touch with your bad boy side and seem mysterious and desirable! Daisuke, the cool kid who doesn’t play by society’s rules, isn’t going to university, who happens to have an earring and smokes in the school yard.” The redhead blushed at that before wrinkling his nose and pulling a lock of lavender hair gently.

“As if I needed to pretend to be cool, Miyako-chan. Everyone wishes they were as amazing as me. Besides, we are here for a reason. Are the rumors true? Show me the goods.”

The girl turned red and suppressed a grin, lifting her right hand up to show the bauble in question. A silver ring graced her finger, deep purple and pale pink stones crafted into a delicate flower shape. Daisuke’s eyes widened looking at it before becoming unusually misty. His features drew almost involuntarily into a deeply pained look before he covered his eyes with a hand and sighed.

Miyako did smile a little at that and snuffed her smoke out. She did the same to his before sitting back against the school wall, not bothering with her skirt hitching up her legs. She drew Daisuke against the wall so that their heads propped each other up and laced their hands together. Daisuke laughed at her tenderness and turned his head before slowly kissing her cheek.

“That bastard did that to you? Typical Ichijouji… nice and classy…. making it hard for all the regular guys out there. So what did he say to you?”

Miyako was looking at the sun hovering just above the horizon and nearly missed the last question; it was said so quickly and quietly. Blushing again and feeling that thrill of perfect happiness in her chest, she toyed with Daisuke’s oil-burned and cut hands so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes yet. Whether that was for her benefit or his, she wasn’t sure.

“Yesterday he had met me at the computer academy and was walking me home when we passed a newsstand with that grade school genius on the cover of every magazine. One of them even said “the New Ichijouji” on it and I just lost it.”

Daisuke chuckled at this before nudging her with his shoulder. “Those damn vultures love dragging his name back into the news whenever they can. Go on.”

She chanced a look at him to see how he was doing and any traces of pain were gone from his face. He had closed his eyes and looked as serene as if he were sleeping.

“Well I was saying something ridiculously dumb and planning a DDOS campaign on the magazine’s website and Ken just started laughing, like really laughing…” Shivering, she was caught up in the memory and trailed off.

> _Her boyfriend had cracked up with laughter for a few minutes before spontaneously embracing her in the street, which was so unlike him, she gasped. Only the night shielding them from the nosy stares of passersby. The two were hard to miss, as tall as they were, with such distinctive features and gorgeous hair. As Ken’s laughter slowed down, even the sounds of the bustling street and chattering crowds died away until the only thing she could hear was the roar of silence, her own nervous breaths, and Ken’s steady heartbeat._
> 
> _He pulled her close, too close for propriety, but she didn’t care. Her heart and stomach were tied up in knots as she braved a look into his dark, affectionate eyes. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead gently before whispering into her ear, “How is that you make me so completely happy?” Not a word of innuendo or lechery but the way he spoke, with such intimacy, gave her a deep blush and set her heartbeat racing. Ken delicately pulled her hand up and slipped a cold band onto it, his own hands shaking a little._
> 
> _Taking a step back, he stuttered over the words, “Miyako, I want to try to make you as happy as you make me. You mean so much to me, will you let me make a promise to you that I’ll always take care of you and give my love?” Miyako looked at him, pulse racing in her ears. He was everything she had never known she wanted and everything she had. And he wanted her to be his forever! She burst into tears, whispering over and over, “Yes, yes!” They fell into each other’s’ arms feeling older than ever before, feeling known, and feeling the mystery of love that had lead them to this point._

Daisuke and Miyako sat there for a long while, ignoring the time, the sunset, and their own schedules. Adulthood and the real world seemed ready to crash down on them at any moment so they simply sat and basked in their environment. Finally, the redheaded teen spoke up. “I’m so glad it was you, Miyako-chan. I couldn’t threaten anyone else he decided to give a promise ring to. She’d probably be a real girl and cry.”

Miyako couldn’t help giving him a disgusted look but she was so happy that she just pulled him closer to her. Daisuke wasn’t done, though.

He kept his brown eyes trained on the ground, “Seriously, Miyako-chan, if I wasn’t so in love with Ken, I’d probably be in love with you anyway. So I’m glad it’s you. You’ll take just as good care of him as he’ll do for you.”

She smiled, she knew, she felt the same.

"Yeah, stupid Ken had to go and be so impossibly perfect."

They laughed and fought back tears.

Running a hand up to trace through his impossibly thick hair, she turned to him, face lit with an interior happiness but still solemn. “Daisuke, let’s make our own promise, hmm? Let’s always promise to be there for each other, no matter what. If I call, you pick up, if you call, I’ll pick up, got it? Forever.” Glaring at him, she held up her pinkie, the sun’s last rays glinting off her gorgeous promise ring.

Daisuke quirked a bittersweet grin before linking his little finger around hers, “Idiot, I thought that was already part of our deal.”


	2. Hear Me Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyako and Daisuke have a much-needed catch-up over lunch. But all is not well in the Ichijouhi home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this chapter, Miyako is 25, and Ken and Daisuke are 24, and Ken and Miyako’s daughter is 6 months old. (Also, this is kind of a shower thought, but since they were born between 1990 and 1991, they’re all the same age as I’m portraying them in the story, lol.) Please read and review! I would love feedback to help me improve the story. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a description of violence and murder.
> 
> Recommended tracks: Mr. Children – UFO; Utada Hikaru – Hear Me Cry; Mother Mother – Little Hands

“Really, Ichijouji-san, I don’t know what you’ve been complaining about, getting Hinata-chan to sleep was a breeze.” Motomiya Daisuke complained with a little smirk, but he still moved quietly and gently to prevent any loud noises from undoing all of his hard work lulling the baby to sleep. His lavender-haired friend arched an eyebrow at him, a tried and true fear induction method, before tossing her head to enjoy the light afternoon breeze and the balcony view. She turned a skeptical eye on her friend as he somehow balanced several plates and closed the screen door without dropping anything.

“Do you need help, _Dai-chan_ ¸ I wouldn’t want you to drop any of that food. You spent all morning preparing it and if you keep that up, it’s bound to fall into the alley and be eaten by the strays.”

In the process of placing them on the small table, he lost his battle against gravity for a moment and fell into his chair. Miraculously, the dishes stayed right side-up despite the loud clatter. Both adults whipped their heads around to the door, waiting to hear if the baby would wake.

A minute passed and Miyako cuffed her friend lightly around the back of his head, “Dummy,” she said, “But it looks delicious. Somen, unagi-don, hiyayakko, fruit shave ice, and is that…. my crests molded onto the rice?”

Daisuke grinned back smugly, knowing to dodge back before she could catch him to ruffle his hair or pinch his cheeks. She had a singularly physical way of venting her positive and negative emotions, and it usually involved a punching bag of some sort.

Smiling, she took a photo of the now messy plates. “Well this is a ridiculously nice thing to do. So either you have bad news to tell me or you’re feeling guilty about something.”

Exasperated, Daisuke scratched his head and pouted, “Miyako-chan, can’t I do something nice for my friend? Geez, it’s not poisoned or anything. Besides, you’re still a new mom and I wanted to help!”

Miyako reflected on that a moment and gently squeezed the hand that rested on the table, “In that case, thank you. This full-time motherhood gig _has_ made me a bit more of a basket-case.”

Grinning, he couldn’t help the jibe while pouring their tea, “You mean more than usual! Poor Ken…” A couple of savage pinches later and the two were eating their lunches and enjoying the view in comfortable silence.

The Ichijouji apartment was perfectly situated for the young family. It was in a quiet part of Tamachi still close to the elder Ichijouji family and offered quiet views of shoppers, a little park, and the river.

If Miyako felt like it, she could take Baby Hinata down for walks or one of those “ridiculous infant yoga classes,” as Daisuke liked to call them. She could also run to the local copy shop to fax contracts when she had the time to take on a few jobs. She absolutely loved her life, but even if it cost her a good night’s sleep, she felt the need to continue working as a freelancer. The covered balcony they sat on was a tight fit, since huge apartments in Japan were out of their price range, but they had filled it with plants, a small table set, art pieces from friends, even a bird feeder. It was a cozy spot to watch the world go by, in snow, rain, or sunshine.

Today, the two friends were watching one lone goose trying to scratch up food from the river bank.

Daisuke focused his intense umber gaze on his friend, and seemed to be convincing himself of something before he blurted out, “But how are you? I mean, I know that being a new mom is tiring, but even when the others try to call you to help or just get in touch, you haven’t responded. Everything okay with you?”

She huffed and shoved eel into her mouth. His eyes shimmered with a different emotion, worry perhaps.

“Is it because of Chizuru? I mean, I know the five-year is coming up in a couple of months and that can’t be easy.” She shook her head vehemently, hazel eyes flashing for a minute, before dropping her chopsticks to the plate and lowering her gaze to her lap.

Miyako spoke quietly, unusual enough, and with a bitter tone, “Let’s just talk about silly things and enjoy the day. I don’t want to ruin the afternoon.”

Daisuke was a man of action and touch, and he _needed_ others to know how he felt. He pulled her into a bear hug, “I swear, you are the most frustrating human in the world, just as emotionally constipated as your stupid husband….. just tell me. You’re going to give me an ulcer if I have to see you looking so sad and stressed out and you won’t let me help you.”

She laughed a bit at the idea of someone calling Ken stupid before burrowing her face into his shoulder. This felt safe and sweet, the kind of relationship she wished she had with her eternally busy older brother. “Ok, Motomiya, you win, I’ll tell you. But,” Miyako tugged on his hair, “If you tell a single person, I will personally reroute your restaurant’s web traffic to all of your favorite hard-core sites and ‘shop your picture onto the worst videos.”

Daisuke chuckled in that slow way he did when something really pleased him. “Can you do that anyway? I think it would help my image.”

Miyako pinched his cheek again before resuming her lunch. As kind as he was being, the chef would be horrifically offended if she let her food go to waste and she wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks. She continued, “And I’m going to tell Ken that I made the eggplant curry, got it?”

Daisuke glared before shrugging it off, “You can try, but anyone with a palate as refined as Ken’s could tell the difference between homemade curry and _my_ curry that’s been known to change lives and rock worlds. It has that Motomiya spark. He’ll know.”

She smiled before diving into the icy dessert, “We’ll see, mmmm melon. But, you’re right,” She bit her lip and gave up on eating, “There is something going on with Ken.”

They both startled as they heard Hinata lament piteously that she was awake and alone.

Daisuke jumped to his feet, collecting plates as he opened the door behind him, “No, no, no, you just sit down, I’ll go get her back to sleep.”

Miyako smiled gratefully before turning her attention to her dessert, digging out every lychee and mochi in the bowl.

“What should I even say…” she murmured.

A loud braying noise drew her attention back to the goose that had been alone, now fighting a mother duck and its ducklings.

What could she say to her best friend when she had been too afraid, no, too _spooked_ to put a name to the problem?

Ken had…. changed since her pregnancy, since just over a year ago. His moods were low, and he withdrew from what should be the happiest time of his life with a doting wife and a healthy baby. But ever since he had been put on _that_ case, the case that his superiors believed might be linked to Chizuru’s murder, he had seemed troubled.

He’d been assigned to investigate the death of a pretty college student unrelated and unknown to the Inoue family, but who had a striking resemblance to the Inoue women, with a similar build, and identical hair and eye color. She was found the same way as well, dumped in an old park, strangled and with bruises…. Shuddering, Miyako bit her lip before she started to cry.

That night Ken had come home hours after midnight, shaken, and before she could ask what was wrong, had embraced her, tangling his fingers in her long hair desperately. Later he had told her that the girl had looked just like her. Indeed, for a horrific moment, he had thought it was her.

As it stood, the case was still open and officially confirmed to be linked to the homicide of Inoue Chizuru.

And since that day, Ken had been working harder than ever following up on leads and searching through databases. He had grown colder, tougher; his attitude was a boon to him at his job, earning him notice and special assignments to complicated interrogations. But at home, it took a lot out of him, especially as he found it hard to snap out of his “bad cop” attitude.

This was common for young detectives, and HR called it compartmentalization or integration deficiency. There were teams of therapists to help the police force during stressful cases that Ken had gone to, worrying that he was hurting Miyako with his behavior. They had come up with a diagnosis of OCD and stress, and recommended he recuse himself from the Inoue case and take a long overdue vacation.

This was something that Ken refused to do, which she both loved and hated him for. Instead he had continued to try therapy, mindfulness practices, meditation, all producing some positive results. But the cloud hanging over their household remained, and he continued to work late, coming home to eat a cold dinner and slip into bed.

Some days, Ken had a wild, fierce look in his eyes, meaning he had stumbled upon a new detail. Others he was riddled with self-doubt and depression, and clung to Miyako like she was the last port in the storm. All of her attempts to support him and build him up seemed to go nowhere.

They carried on their little life, mostly happy, but not digging below the surface or asking the right questions, not communicating. Ken was too ashamed to talk about it, and carried the brunt of the guilt and Miyako, feeling helpless, didn’t want to admit that she was unable to solve all of her husband’s problems, or to even say the name of the person Ken now reminded her of. She absently fumbled under the table for a pack of cigarettes taped there, put one to her lips and lit it, inhaling deeply and fighting the sting of impending tears.

“Hey, you didn’t wait for me?” Daisuke whined into her ear.

She jumped and the cigarette fell out of her hand to the alleyway below. Elbowing her friend, she pulled two more from her secret stash while giving him an intimidating glare. “You’re not supposed to smoke, Dai-chan, you’re a chef.”

The redhead stuck his tongue out and said, “Yeah? Well you’re a MOM, so you can’t lecture me.”

“Brat, did you get Hinata back to sleep?” Miyako muttered and passed him a lit smoke.

Daisuke nodded while contorting his mouth, trying to force the smoke into rings.

“That looks so wrong.”

He fixed her with a glare and pointed his cigarette at her, “Whatever. You distracted me! Tell me what’s wrong or I’ll, I’ll spank you!”

She forced a laugh at that, and swallowed. Steeling herself against the anxiety that rippled in her stomach, she took a long drag and began.

“You’re right, I was distracting you. And you’re right again, because it has to do with Chizuru _and_ Ken. You could be a detective with that intuition of yours, Daisuke.”

Her voice and her hand trembled before she viciously stubbed out her half-smoked cigarette and continued.

“Ken has been assigned to her case, or rather requested he be on her case, and they believe that the case is connected to other incidents. They have one for sure, and recently two more in Odaiba and Shinjuku. They have similarities: mid-20s woman or student, light hair, 170 centimeters, 55 kilograms, glasses. All strangled with ligature marks and most assaulted.”

Her voice quavered and she paused, fighting back her grief and memories of her sister at the same time.

Daisuke looked completely horrified, and put his cigarette out so he could rub slow circles on her back. “You mean Chizuru and those other women…. they were all targeted by the same person?”

Miyako nodded slowly and met Daisuke’s gaze, “That’s the theory and the data seems to validate it. They all lived alone, they all went missing around the same time, they all were found in parks within a specific radius. Once Ken made that connection, he was terrified for me. He’s obsessed with finding the murderer. He comes home late, gets up early to work on his laptop, he’s been skipping his trips to the Digital World to see Wormmon. He’s even short with me, and icy, and some days barely talks to or touches the baby. Not every day, but some days he seems like a different person, like,” she cut herself off but Daisuke grasped her point.

“Like the Kaiser,” he said slowly with a hint of anger.

She nodded mournfully, “I just don’t know what to do. We’ve been through counseling, he’s been in therapy. We understand each other, hell, we LOVE each other! He just won’t leave the case, I think, because he’s afraid that I would be targeted. Chizuru’s… death… her m-murder hit him hard and reminded him of Osamu. We connected through it and were so close but now, now this whole case seems to be consuming him and bringing out a side of him that I don’t know how to deal with, that I never knew how to handle.”

Daisuke was speechless but she knew he was racking his brain for some solution. She ducked her head so that her hair fell in front of her face and the sun reflected off of her glasses. She couldn’t do this and look him in the eyes.

“But you can, right, Daisuke? You were never afraid of that side of him, you could always challenge him or get through to him even when was terrified or furious.”

He tried to talk but Miyako interrupted, even though her mouth was suddenly dry and she felt a chill sweep through her, “And maybe you can help now. Maybe you can help us get through this. Because I can’t. I can’t handle this kind of darkness, and I talk but it doesn’t reach that side of him. You always could and…now you could talk to him, be there for him, be with him…. I’m afraid if you don’t that this whole life we’ve built will crumble.”

She reached under the table and grabbed another two cigarettes shakily. Screw her self-imposed daily limit.

She looked up to offer him one and was taken aback by his expression, his eyes blazing and face guarded, almost inscrutable.

“What are you saying, Miyako-chan,” his voice shook and she wasn’t sure if he was furious or about to cry, “Because it sounds like you’re asking me to do something I can’t do.”

She grabbed his hand as he tried to pull it away and he slammed his fist on the table, his face now pained and hurt. “Why would you ask me that? What the hell’s that supposed to mean?? You know what I want to do but I can’t because you’re the one married to him! You know that I was, that I am in love with him and you want me to connect with this terrible side of him? How can making this situation even messier possibly help? Don’t you think it will hurt me, that it will hurt him?”

Miyako didn’t fight the tears now; they burned her face sliding down her cheeks.

“I know it’s a terrible thing to ask, especially to ask you. But I’ve tried everything and I’m at the end of my rope. I don’t know what to do. I love him so much and I’m not nearly enough for him. I don’t know what I want you to do but it seems to me that doing something to help him, to help _our family_ is better than doing nothing and just letting this life crash and burn!”

She broke down in sobs even as she heard the faint sound of Hinata’s cries start again. The redhead pulled her roughly into his arms, shaking, and she couldn’t stop the words pouring out of her, “Please, Daisuke, won’t you help us?”


	3. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke has a whole plan worked to talk to Ken about his problems. He makes Ken's favorite foods and has some soft music playing. It's unfortunate that when it comes to Ken his own emotions are always his undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for the delay, since I started this story I've moved twice and nursed my baby through pediatric cancer. And then tri came along and destroyed my hope in the Chosen. Sooooooo yeah.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and humiliation.
> 
> Recommended Tracks: X-Ray Dog – The Day Has Come; Billie Holiday – When a Woman Loves a Man; Nina Simone – I Put a Spell on You; LUNA SEA – FACE TO FACE; Sia – Breathe Me; Muse – Space Dementia; Radiohead – There There.

The apartment was quiet, only the steady sound of Daisuke's chef knife hitting the chopping board and the occasional breeze rustling the mosquito netting broke the stillness. V-mon sat pouting over his udon at the table, slurping it up with the occasional whine.

His partner let out an exasperated breath before wiping his forehead with the cloth on his shoulder. Normally he wouldn't mind if V-mon needed a good sulk but Ken was supposed to be arriving soon and the man was nothing but punctual.

To an Ichijouji, on time was late.

"Oi, V-mon, we don't have time for this. Finish your dinner quick. It's 8:15 and you've got to be out of here in 15 minutes, 10 if his train is running on time."

The little blue digimon groaned and slouched down, refusing to turn his head.

"But Daisukeeeee…"

Growling the man bent down to grab a steel canister from his cabinet and stomped over towards the table, carefully dumping the bowl into it and sealing it tight. Picking up the tiny backpack on the floor he scooped V-mon into his arms and brought him to their dark bedroom.

Setting his digimon down in front of the glowing computer, he scowled and crossed his arms. Less than eight minutes until Ken arrived and his partner had decided to act like a baby.

"Vee, I'm sorry but you're being a total brat! You knew about this days ago. You've got your magazines and movies all packed up. I've made you plenty of snacks to share with Hawkmon and Wormmon, what's the deal?"

He was surprised to see a contrite look on the dragon's face, expecting more whining and knelt down to talk face to face. Seeing his digimon so sad broke his heart so he gently bumped noses with him.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I just…. I had a weird feeling all day, that something bad was going to happen. Must have had a bad dream but I thought 'V-mon just stick close to Daisuke and everything will be okay.' But nothing happened! And I still feel weird! It sounds silly now. Ugh. I'll go. I didn't mean to ruin your best friend dinner party."

Daisuke had to bite his lip from either laughing or crying at his sweet and irritating partner.

He gathered him in a hug and cuddled him tight.

"Ahh, V-mon, what am I going to do with you? But don't worry, you didn't ruin anything."

The digimon managed a cheeky grin as he slipped the straps of his backpack on his tiny shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess you're stuck with me. Tell Ken I say hi."

The man quirked a crooked grin and patted his partner's head, "Only if you do the same to Hawkmon and Wormmon. I know Miyako's planning to invite you all to dinner soon now that Hinata's gotten her one-year molars."

V-mon wiggled with excitement, "I can't wait to tell them, Wormmon will be so excited! Bye Daisuke!"

And with a flash he dissolved into data and was on his way to the digital world.

Daisuke rubbed his face before realizing he'd been blocking out the sound of the kitchen timer. "

Shit, the mackerel!"

* * *

 

It was 8:28 p.m. and Daisuke was carefully arranging the toppings of the soup, the table coverings, the bowls of rice, the utensils, finally forcing himself to stop. His pulse was racing and he refused to think why that was, or about the strange conversation with Miyako, or what she was really afraid was going on with Ken. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to think about it.

_I'm just as likely to be wrong as I am right guessing without talking about it. This is my best friend…. Relax… I'll be there for him no matter what._

He put his palms flat on the table, breathing and making a silent wish that everything was okay. He wasn't used to anxiety but if something was wrong with Ken… well, no matter what he'd help him figure things out.

Outside the sultry air broke into a warm slow rain shower, distant thunder rumbling threatening a storm.

"Music!"

He picked up a small remote on the counter and pressed play and the wistful voice of a jazz singer flooded the room. This wasn't his favorite genre but Ken loved it so fond memories wrapped around him and he sunk into them to soothe his nerves.

A sharp triple knock sounded on the door and he called absently over his shoulder, "It's open." The door clicked and he heard Ken rustling off his coat and shoes.

"Hello, sorry I'm so late, the train was behind. And what did I say about leaving your door unlocked! It's just not a good idea."

The words of the song were hard to understand and English hadn't really been his forte.

_Tell her she's a fool? In a love song? Americans are so weird…._

Daisuke registered that Ken had been talking to him and turned around in surprise.

"Ichijouji! Right on time! Sit, sit, I just got our food on the table!"

He looked properly at his best friend and his heart melted just a little bit. The tall man looked so elegant and professional in his suit but as he stepped over the threshold he visibly relaxed. Even with his dark circles, his comfort was visible in his big, violet eyes. In public, Ken was always proper, buttoned up, cautious but around his close friends, he was unguarded, kind, and snarky. Seeing him let loose made Daisuke feel like he was walking on sunshine.

Ken put on his house slippers and stretched his back, sighing gratefully when it popped. He wore a bemused grin as he seated himself, before surveying the apartment and snickering.

Daisuke poured the warm sake into ceramic tumblers and sat down, sliding one carefully to his friend before looking up and seeing a familiar look of mischief.

"… Hm? Why're you looking at me like that?"

Ken just shrugged before taking a small sip and closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"It's nothing. It's just so funny to me that you have such a fashionable, tidy home."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Not this again!"

Ken smiled, "You just cooked a traditional meal and your kitchen's spotless, there are decorative pillows on your sofa, you have an orchid, Daisuke! An orchid!"

Daisuke groaned into his hands, "Ken, you and Miyako-chan gave me that plant! And Sora-san helped decorate!"

Shrugging the dark-haired men grinned wolfishly, "I'm just saying, I remember a kid who complained about chores like it was the worst possible punishment in the world. Your mom said you would end up living in a van down by the river!"

Daisuke couldn't help but chuckle at himself. "Hey, that sounded like a sweet set-up at the time!"

Ken laughed outright and the redhead got that little twinge in his chest at seeing him so happy.

He shook his head in exasperation, "What can I say, Chef beat the messiness out of me, literally. And once you learn how to clean a kitchen, a house isn't much different."

Ken's eyes crinkled as he gazed into a cup. "It's strange to think that we've all grown up and changed so much now. Even you've changed, which I never really thought about before."

Not knowing what to say, the redhead nodded.

His guest shook himself and smiled, "Anyway, I sound like an old man yammering on about the past. What's for dinner, hmm?"

With a flourish, Daisuke stood up and pulled the lids off the soup bowls, aromatic waves rising off the top.

"Nabe and mackerel, nothing too special. Did you get that chocolate cake, I've been dying to try it!"

At this Ken rumpled his hair with a sigh, "Daisuke, of course I have the cake, you only texted me about it every day for the past week."

He chuckled sheepishly, "Well what can I say, the bakery's closer to you. Anyway, bon appetit!"

They made a little cheers, affection bringing a warm blush to his cheeks. Or perhaps it was the way the table candles reflected off of alabaster skin and midnight blue eyes.

_15 years of being friends and Ken's still ruffling my feathers._

They ate quietly, the slow music and raindrops in the background gave the meal a dream-like quality. Occasionally Ken would ask questions about the food and Daisuke pounced on them, diving into topics like traditional techniques and where to find the best mushrooms.

They hadn't had time to themselves in… years. At least two years now, since Ken had taken on double shifts and Miyako had gotten pregnant. The three of them were often together, Daisuke was a loyal friend and he and Miyako had only gotten closer as they'd gotten older. And Miyako would never say no to free babysitting. When he thought of his friend, Daisuke wrestled with his napkin, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

_Just ask him... how are you doing? Are you feeling okay? Miyako's worried about you... no, I don't want him to think we've been gossiping about him! Ahhh..._

Ken finished and sighed gratefully before pouring them both another cup of sake.

"Thank you Daisuke, this was just what I needed. It's good to just relax sometimes. And I've got to say, you make an excellent housewife. I'm surprised there's not a lady in your life for you to pamper and indulge like me with my favorite foods and music and wine."

The redhead blew a raspberry and smiled at that remark, though he felt oddly defensive. It wasn't like Ken to be so harsh, even if he was joking.

"Oi, Ichijouji, I didn't invite you to insult me! What has the police academy done to you, you used to be so well-mannered."

"Yeah well, that was the old me. You've got to toughen up to succeed as a detective."

Daisuke blinked and sat straight in his chair, wondering why he sounded so bitter. Ken's countenance had darkened somewhat as his mind was pulled back to work, and his fingers beat out a steady drum on the table.

"What do you mean, the 'old you?' I was just kidding, you're the same as ever."

Ken met his gaze and Daisuke felt the charge as though an electric current as being run through him. Those dark eyes were usually warm and soft, revealing how good Ken was. But tonight… they were strange, like they were measuring him somehow.

"I'm not the same," Ken remarked flatly, standing up to stack the dishes together and walking them to the sink. "Miyako knows it, I know it. You probably know it too. Or you feel it even if you haven't thought about it."

The gusts from the storm had begun to cool the room and the thunder groaned in the background. It was close to 10 already which reminded Daisuke that Ken had work the next day. He stood to help when Ken raised his voice sharply.

"No, sit Daisuke, I've been wanting to talk with you for a while now."

He sat abruptly, and his heart began to race, unsure of what had agitated Ken. He hadn't realized Ken might have been wanting to talk to him too. Miyako's troubled hazel eyes flashed in his memory.

_"He's short with me, and icy, and some days.. some days he seems like a different person.."_

He finished his sake and eyed the half-finished bottle. He could use the courage but…

_But maybe we should be sober for this conversation…_

The running water in the sink shut off and he heard the dishwasher click on and begin its cycle. For some reason he felt nervous facing away from Ken but he forced himself to keep looking out the balcony as the rainstorm swept in, surges of drops pushed around by big gusty drafts.

A glass pressed against his cheek, full to the brim with golden champagne. Ken stood there, warm smiles and affection, "The chef told me to serve the cake with a light sparkling wine."

For a moment, Daisuke's pulse raced and a blush bloomed over his cheeks and ears. Was Ken… flirting? The mood had shifted so fast that it flustered him, and he nodded and gulped a good amount down blindly, nearly spilling it.

Instead of sitting across as he had earlier, Ken moved the chair right next to him. He took a long sip from his glass and rested his chin on a fist.

"So tell me what's so great about this cake, Daisuke. It looks like very nice, but it's just chocolate, simple to make, no?"

The redhead had a very hard time pulling his eyes away from his friend, feeling shy and a little hot now that the alcohol was starting to hit him. Dinner had gone well, he thought, but now it was like Ken had a side to him that he'd never seen. Almost manic, bursting out of his skin with energy. It was so unlike the Chosen of Kindness that he felt totally flustered.

"What goes on in that head of yours…. Hmm?"

A long finger trailed down his cheek and Daisuke gasped and pulled back, stomach twisting with guilt and anticipation. Miyako's face flashed in his mind and he cast about, trying to recall what they were talking about.

"Eh, ah, the cake… well it's supposed to highlight bitterness, and, uh what else, the chocolate is really pure fair trade stuff, and it's just very light, easy to eat. All the chefs are trying it, so I wanted to…"

Daisuke finished lamely as Ken cut the edge with his fork and tasted it, a thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes widened.

"Wow, that might be the best cake I've ever had. Definitely worth it. Try some."

And popped a piece of the cake in his friend's mouth before he could say anything.

Daisuke was a little more than buzzed and fairly stunned. The cake melted on his tongue, rich, bitter chocolate with the faintest hint of sweetness. He wanted to moan (the cake was that good) but forced himself to stay quiet. Something prickled the back of his neck, but he couldn't remember what he was even supposed to be doing.

Ken was sitting way too close, leaning into his space and breathing his air.

He turned his head to see Ken staring at him in fascination, causing a bubble of worry in his stomach.

"Ken, are you feeling okay? Did you drink too much? You're acting a little… a little bit strange."

The dark-haired man took a leisurely sip and another bite of cake, licking the fork clean.

"Nothing's wrong, Dai-chan. My tolerance is pretty high these days; my coworkers like to let loose by drinking until they're sick as dogs and I tolerate it. It's pretty entertaining to see insignificant worms slobber all over themselves singing love songs from twenty years ago."

As he sneered and drank, Daisuke felt more certain than ever that he should be concerned about… something. Ken didn't talk like that, so coldly and with such contempt. But time and lucidity had spun out of his control. The rain sounded so distant but the music floated through his head as though there was a live band in his living room. His hands were trembling.

He took a sip of water only to realize he'd been drinking more of the champagne, nearly empty now. Muddled he met Ken's gaze, hoping to articulate that something was not right but Ken gave him a sweet smile, downing his own glass and reaching out to smooth down Daisuke's hair.

"Now there is a picture fit for an emperor. Those big brown eyes, so concerned, so stupid. You don't look so well, want to lie down? Or maybe you'd prefer kneeling at my feet?"

Daisuke gasped and the glass fell from his hand, shattering across the floor. Staggering and knocking back his chair, he grabbed handfuls of Ken's crisp white shirt as the room spun around him.

"Y-you did something to me. Where is Ken? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

And the Kaiser dropped the act entirely. He didn't even move an inch, but his eyes, his face and posture shifted smoothly into something predatory. He laughed at Daisuke's shock.

"You're nothing like Miyako, hoping that I was mentally ill and making me see doctors. No, you understand right away what's been going on, don't you? Even drugged out of your mind, you can see that I was never Ken, but my own person."

The blood drained from Daisuke's face and he stumbled backwards over the fallen chair, glass shards biting into his hands. His mind couldn't process anything but he understood the basic fact that Ken wasn't here. It was just him and the Digimon Kaiser.

Ken wore a monstrous grin as he advanced.

"K-Ken," he managed to choke out, mind fuzzy and words missing, hoping he was wrong, "There's…something we can do to help. I know. There's medication, medication, and… and treatment."

The Kaiser shook his head and sneered. Even in a suit and tie, he filled the room with a malicious energy.

"Don't backpedal, Dai-chan, you're not a coward. Just say it, say my name! Miyako is too weak to say it, Ken too ashamed and afraid to guess at his own success, and you, the thorn in my side," he knelt down delicately avoiding the glass. "You want everything to be ok because you're selfish. You don't want to see Ken hurt again so you've pretended he isn't. How disappointing."

Daisuke shook his head, nauseated by the thought that the Kaiser was right. That he'd seen Ken's moods get worse, and watched him grow distant, and done nothing.

"Kaiser!" He spat, but paused as the words hit home.

_Why didn't I do anything? Because I was bitter about losing him to Miyako? So I let my best friend suffer because it hurt too much to get involved?_

Tears slid down his cheeks but he didn't dare deny the accusation. It was true. He'd felt things were off, known that Ken was hiding something for years. Until Miyako confided how bad things had gotten, he hadn't done more than ask how he was doing and try to make him relax. The room spun around him until he had to drop his head back in the champagne-soaked carpet. For a second he thought he would pass out.

"It's not like that," he spat, frantic, "I didn't want to scare or hurt him. Didn't want to push him away, there was so much going on with the baby and Miyako was still grieving Chizuru. I was afraid it would remind him of Osamu, I was waiting for Ken to come to me if he needed help."

The Kaiser stared down at him, his expression was not unkind, and reached out to slowly massage Daisuke's throat.

"I'm not here to accuse you, no. I'm here to offer you the very object of your faithful desires. Somehow over the years I've found your pining… pitiful. But loyalty should be rewarded. Choose me, love me, do what I tell you, and all these troubles go away."

The redhead closed his eyes against the spinning room and tried to breath steadily. When he pulled cautiously away the other man harshly jerked him back into place.

"Love me and Ken's problems are gone, he'll never even know I'm there. Be with me, and Miyako will only ever be happy. You've been so faithful to Ken all these years, and he sees you as nothing more than his best friend. But me, I see you, Daisuke, I want you, and I'll have you."

"N-no, I can't do that. I can't do that to Miyako. I don't love you, you're not Ken."

Lights flashed behind his eyes as the Kaiser dealt him a heavy slap and he groaned with pain as his head was ground into the glass. The taller man palmed his throat, pressing down hard with anger, his eyes molten.

"Why not love me? I'm superior! How could you prefer that weak, pathetic, spineless worm!"

Daisuke was strong but with Ken's full weight on him, he could do nothing but kick against the floor, seeking leverage and struggling hard for breath. Desperately scratched at the hands choking him. He didn't have air to speak so he pleaded with his eyes for Ken to save him but there was no mercy to be found in that marble-smooth countenance.

Not a hint of kindness remained, just malice and anger as his vision grayed around the edges and he blacked out. 

* * *

 

"I've hated you for so long, years and years, you ruined everything for me! I've sat there slowly rotting in his mind and finally, finally finding an opportunity to come out of the darkness. And now that I have you… I'll never let you go. And the most beautiful thing, the most glorious irony is that I'll love you and Ken never will. Hmmm, it really is such a fitting conclusion to our story."

He woke up later to the feeling of fingers drawing patterns through his hair. Someone was muttering and he wondered why his throat burned and face throbbed. A soft voice spoke into his ear, "I know you're awake, Dai-chan. Open those pretty eyes for me."

He snapped awake and nearly collided with the Kaiser. They were in his bed, changed into night clothes. All his cuts and scrapes had been bandaged and he was lying in the Kaiser's lap. Daisuke's head ached something fierce and he dropped his head back to stop the nausea.

_Right, I was drugged. By the Digimon Kaiser. Who's been living in my friend's body._

Ice prickled in his veins and he growled. He couldn't speak properly but managed to get out, "Y-you don t-touch me! Change me! An' you wan' me, but you try to kill m-me!"

The taller man's right hand had started squeeze his throat again, a warning in the firm touch.

"Well I was always told to take care of my things."

Daisuke raised his eyes up to meet the Kaiser's dead-on, slurring his words.

"N-no, I'm not, no- yours. You shouldn' b-be here, thissa nightmare."

The Kaiser raised a brow and wrenched his head up by his hair.

"Oh Dai-chan. So fierce and determined, even when have nothing left. Your eyes never give up. I just love crushing that fire, putting you in your place."

He struggled against the unnaturally strong arms and failed to wake his own leaden limbs. Slumping again, he closed his eyes, biting his trembling lips to fighting back tears.

"Don' call me that…. 's just for my… my friends. And you, you don mean 'nything to me."

The Kaiser laughed lowly and dropped a cold kiss on his forehead, cooing as a tears streaked down plush cheeks.

For fifteen years Daisuke had been in love with the most wonderful man and he'd accepted not being with him as long as he could make him happy and be there for him. And the first kiss he'd ever gotten had been a mockery, given him by an evil creature, wearing Ken's form.

The Kaiser whispered sweetly in his ear, "You're mine, Daisuke. You will do anything I say to spare your worthless friends. Remember?"

A chill ran down the redhead's spine as he gazed into beautiful, unfamiliar, mad eyes.

It was all wrong. A sick farce.

That rosebud mouth had said words he'd been longing to hear but they meant nothing.

"I can't, W-WON'T," Daisuke choked out, dizzy and sick. "I won' hurt M-Miyako."

The Kaiser nodded, "Your faithfulness is one of your most attractive charms, Dai-chan. But Miyako all but tied you in a bow and delivered you to me. All to avoid the unpleasantness of dealing with me and worrying about her children. Ken doesn't need to know anything at all. But I can assure you, he'd understand. You'd be doing this to save their family, you'd be their hero And if you refuse… I've heard there is a killer on the loose and he happens to like pretty young things like Miyako."

His stomach turned. The monster was threatening Miyako. Saying Ken's name like it was a disease. Wanting to hide things from him, even though he was the parasite… a tumor latched on to Ken and ruining his life.

Daisuke raised a shaking hand to his eyes and met the gaze that had not once left him. They were feeling each other out.

The redhead realized something and stuttered out, "Children? Miyako's expecting?"

Pleased he had known something Daisuke hadn't, the tall man began toying with his hair. "She didn't tell you yet? Well, the doctors do recommend waiting for three months. A lot can happen in that time. A very dangerous time, indeed."

Daisuke sat up, grateful for the cold air. He turned to face the Kaiser, glaring and speaking as bluntly as possible to hide his trembling.

"What'll you give me?"

With that sentence, he saw the victory gleaming in Kaiser's eyes. He had lost all control, every bargaining chip he had.

Speaking with a crisp humor he pulled Daisuke closer to his chest. "I'll give you exactly what you want. I'll be yours only and leave the Ichijoujis to domestic bliss. Miyako will have her perfect husband back. Ken will get to play the role of loving husband, attentive father and son, hard-working family man. You can be their loyal best friend, chef, babysitter, whatever you want. Not a peep from me unless it's useful for Ken at work. I'll vanish from their lives as though I was never there."

Daisuke peered down at his hands, toying with the white bandages.

For such a gift, the price would be incredible.

He looked away from the monster wearing the dearest face in the world.

"And what do you want from me?"

Here the Kaiser bent to kiss the dark throat before him, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand, mimicking the way Ken would touch Miyako.

Between kisses, his voice had a hard edge, "everything, Daisuke. I want everything you have." 

* * *

 

Miyako cuddled in her bed, the baby just a few inches away, happily drunk on milk. She was browsing some of her favorite blogs but her stomach was in knots. She turned to the digital clock, where blue numbers gently lit the bedroom. A text from Ken popped up on her phone and her stomach dropped.

 

11:59

Thank you for the idea. It seems it'll work out to my liking.

 

Miyako hesitantly tapped out a message.

 

00:01

What time will you be home, Ken-chan?

 

A little trio of dots popped up indicating that he was writing.

 

00:01

Don't worry your little head, your precious Ken will be back after first shift tomorrow.

I'll be spending the night tonight and probably a night or two a month. If you do as I say, things will be better, just like we agreed.

 

She took a shuddering breath, shame overwhelming her. The storm growled overhead.

 

00:02 … and Daisuke's fine with this? Is he okay?

 

The dots were there, driving her mad with worry as minutes ticked by on her clock. A picture popped up on her phone, grainy in the darkness but showing a thatch of red hair and a sleeping tan face, with Ken's pale hand nestled in it. She gasped before covering her mouth so Hinata wouldn't stir. Peering closely for any details… but there was no bruises, no scratches, his eyes seemed red but that could just be the low lighting.

 

00:07

That's not your concern anymore. From now on, I'll only be helping Ken with his work. I plan to be quite busy with my own pursuits.

You get Ken all to yourself. Delete these messages. Consider this our last conversation, Miyako.

 

She dropped her phone to the bed and shook quietly with tears.

_Please be safe, Daisuke, be okay. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 

_One Week Earlier_

Miyako sat at the table, hands shaking as Ken prowled the kitchen with short steps and a foul look on his face. The baby was babbling happily in her room but she didn't dare get her, not when Ken was like this.

"You told Daisuke about me? Did he laugh at you? Call you insane? Who would believe a housewife? Everyone would just think you're spending too much time alone and need a good counselor!"

Her heart broke as the love of her life sneered at her, gazing at her with such contempt she found it hard to catch her breath.

"H-he believed me. And he said he would meet with you."

At this Ken, the Kaiser, stopped and turned to her, face lit with a cold smile. "Did he now? And why would he want to do that? To indulge a friend who's lost her mind? But then, what wouldn't Daisuke do for a friend?"

Miyako stood up slowly, broadcasting her movements clearly. She forced herself to meet his gaze, hate bubbling up inside her. "He's doing it because he's my best friend and he loves me. Not everything is as dark as you'd like it to be you monster. And he's doing it because… because he loves Ken. And he always has."

The Kaiser strode towards her, although they were only a few inches apart, she couldn't help but feel like a girl next to him. His presence was menacing, his smile, vicious.

"Well I can't wait to see what little Dai-chan has to say. When will I meet him?"

She steeled herself and pressed her hand to her stomach. "You will not meet with him alone, unless you agree to some… conditions."

His eyes glittered, "Go on."

She pulled a type-written note from her apron and forced herself to be steady as she handed it over.

"I never want to see your face or hear you in this house again. You may never contact our children. Ken needs to be completely free of you the moment he steps foot in my door. Not even a shadow of a thought from you can disturb him when he's with me. And Ken can never be alone with Daisuke from now on. It's all there, you can read it yourself. You have to swear that you'll do it, or else you and I won't ever see Daisuke again."

A smirk marred her husband's handsome features and she turned abruptly to sit and gulp her lukewarm tea.

"Why Miyako, that's diabolical. Daisuke can never talk to Ken alone again? That would crush him. Does he know?"

She shook her head miserably and wiped the tears that spilled hotly down her cheeks. He walked around the table to sit across from her, eyes lit with interest as he read the contract.

"Well, it's very airtight. I can't be here to torment you, and you're giving Daisuke to me as my little plaything… of course he'll agree. And they can't be alone because Daisuke can't hide his emotions and would eventually ruin this whole… enterprise because Ken would never agree to it. What a perfect arrangement. It's selfish, cruel, and gives me something I actually want. I accept."

The room fell silent except for Hinata's increasingly fussy noises and Miyako tried to pull herself together. The Kaiser seemed perfectly content with his tea as she got up and walked towards the bedroom.

"I have to say Miyako, what a Kaiser you would have been."


End file.
